


What Happened To Uncle Jevil?

by WinterVriskers



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: I'm not good at writing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterVriskers/pseuds/WinterVriskers
Summary: Uhh? Jevil, my favorite character? Dying? It's more likely than you think.





	What Happened To Uncle Jevil?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing stories so please be easy on me...It sucks? Yeah, I know.

What if Seam had to KILL his friend instead of simply just locking him up for a while?

Well, unfortunately...That's what's happening today. 

Seam slowly made his way down the stairs, holding back tears. He stood in front of the cell, staring at the floor. 

Jevil glanced up and gasped. "UEE HEE HEE! MY DEAREST SEAM! HAVE YOU COME TO PLAY, PLAY?" 

He stayed quiet and tears started to form. "N-No...I have not...The opposite actually..." 

Jevil kept his smile, making a confused noise. He smiled wider upon seeing Seam unlock his cell. He walked over and unlocked his chains, causing Jevil to fall to the floor. Seam quickly grabbed him by the collar and held him up, dragging him out. 

"OH! ARE WE GOING TO YOUR SHOP?! I SIMPLY LOVE THE DRINKS THERE!" He laughs, still unaware of the situation.   
Seam walked into the elevator and pressed a button. He spoke up finally, his voice trying to break. "The king...Has ordered for your execution..." 

Jevil's smile wavered a bit. "E-EXCUSE ME?" 

Seam stayed quiet, the tears falling more and more. 

Jevil smiled a bit wider. "TH-THAT WAS A GOOD ONE, SEAM! Y-YOU REALLY HAD ME THERE FOR-" 

"I'm not kidding."

The seriousness in Seam's voice caused Jevil's smile to slowly turn into a frown. The elevator door opened up and Seam started dragging Jevil towards the king's throne room...Of course the king would want to watch this...Seam opened the door to the room and slowly stepped in. Jevil wasn't saying anything...Tears were simply just pouring. The king smiled from where he was sitting on his throne. 

"What took you so long?" 

Seam refused to answer. He dragged Jevil towards the king, dropping him down near his feet. 

Jevil smiled shakily. "S-SO...THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FRIENDS? AFTER ALL THIS TIME?" 

Seam trembled as the king handed him an axe. Seam got into position and slowly raised the axe up into the air. 

"...I'LL MISS YOU THE MOST, SEAM." 

Seam trembled and slowly lowered the axe to his side. 

"I...I can't..."   
He growled and turned to face the king. "Y-You don't deserve to be a king at all..." 

The king glared and stood up, pushing Seam out of the way, and grabbing the axe. 

"Move aside. I'll show you how it's done." 

He lifted the axe into the air, slamming it down.

. . . . . .

Lancer sat next to Rouxls Kaard. 

"Why wasn't uncle Jevil in his cell today? Did he escape?" 

Rouxls Kaard frowned and looked away, slowly moving to hug the young prince close, his voice shaking. 

"I...I am so sorry..."


End file.
